Adoni Maropis
|birthplace = Pittsburgh, PA |family = Petro Maropis Unnamed mother Two unnamed brothers |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Adoni Maropis is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Maropis was born on July 20, 1963, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Ever since he was eighteen months old, he suffered from Type 1 diabetes and was believed at first that he would be weak, sickly, in and out of hospitals for his whole life, and, finally, dead at age 25. However, this was disproved when he became an exceptional all-around athlete in high school, to which it would appear that he would pursue a professional career in some sport. Turning down various athletic scholarships, however, he enrolled at West Virginia University and graduated magna cum laude with a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. However, after years of being entertained by Maropis's impromptu comedic performances and impersonations that began when he was a small child, his father Petro told him that the suit and tie of the business world would choke him to death and encouraged Maropis to try acting instead. Doing so, he enrolled at a performing arts school, Point Park College (now a university) in Pittsburgh, where he studied acting, dialects, singing, and dance. Maropis went on to perform many stage productions at the Pittsburgh Playhouse. Later starting an acting career, Maropis acquired many diverse and memorable roles, which include lead villain Fayed in the sixth season of the critically-acclaimed hit series 24, the flamboyant evil sorcerer Quan Chi in the TV show Mortal Kombat: Conquest, the regal falcon-man Sakr in the feature-film Hidalgo, and the sarcastic undercover Louis in the feature-film The Gristle. He also had supporting roles in the feature-films Troy, The Scorpion King, and Bad Company. Maropis also guest-starred in episodes for the shows Criminal Minds, Chuck, and Pair of Kings. On Criminal Minds Maropis portrayed terrorist Ben Abner in the Season Four episode "Mayhem". Filmography *Jeremy Buck & the Bang: You Are a Star (2011) as Soldier (video short) *Pair of Kings (2011) as The Oracle *Chuck (2010) as Javier Cruz *Beautysleep Symphony (2010) as EuroMan *CSI: NY (2008-2009) as Sebastian Diakos (2 episodes) *The Seventh Man (2008) as Snowden (short) *Criminal Minds - "Mayhem" (2008) TV episode - Ben Abner *Bone Eater (2007) as Johnny Black Hawk *24 (2007) as Abu Fayed (16 episodes) *Venus on the Halfshell (2005) as Bones *NYPD Blue (2005) as Avi Mosher *The Deviants (2004) as Amir the Gymnast *Troy (2004) as Agamemnon's Officer *Close Call (2004) as Pimp *Hidalgo (2004) as Sakr *Bad Company (2002) as Jarma/Dragan Henchman #1 *The Scorpion King (2002) as Doubting General *The Gristle (2001) as Louis *Time Lapse (2001) as Iraqi Leader (video) *The Agency (2001) as Bald Watcher *Angel (2001) as Rebel Leader (2 episodes) *Personals: College Girl Seeking... (2001) as Joseph *JAG (2001) as Cmdr. Vlahakis *Bar Hopping (2000) as Abdul *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) as Libyan Taunts/Demolition Truck (video game, voice) *Surrender (2000) as Bernie *V.I.P. (2000) as Boyle (uncredited) *Passion Cove (2000) as Matt *Escape Under Pressure (2000) as First Mate *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Gazal *American Born (1999) as Revolutionary *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) as General Hassan (video game, voice) *The Window (1999) as Sam (short) *Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) as Quan Chi (4 episodes) *Sheer Passion (1998) as Paolo *A Doll in the Dark (1997) as Salvatore (credited as Adoni Maropakis) *I'm Watching You (1997) as Warren Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors